Never the Same
by ThatLithuanianGirl
Summary: Poland has done something horrible to Liuthania. And he wants to make up for it, but sadly he can't. Liuthania now shows a side of him, no one has seen. Poland now thinks back to the promise they made.


****A/N******: **Look at the end to find the link that drove me bloody nuts just to find again! D: And the song x_x If you listen to the song while reading this, you can feel the effect of it.

* * *

><p><em><em>"Liet?"<em>_

__"Y-yeah?"__

__"Don't ever leave me.. Okay?"__

****It was October, 1920.****

"Go away Poland."

"Liet." His voice faintly called to the brunette on the partially crimson stained floor in the barely illuminating room. Feliks, usually bright blonde hair looked dull for once. His dark-like green shirt looked paler. And even his peach pale-like skin tone look sheet white. "Liet, I'm like, totally sorry. I never wanted this to happen. I'll talk to him and we'll, like, work this out..." He pleaded. If there ever was a time Feliks had ever pleaded, this was the first time. And to his closest friend. "Leave me ****alone****Poland." The brunette hissed violently. This wasn't the same brunette that Feliks had known. He dared himself and took a step closer. The faintly illuminating light that shone down on the brunette showed more of the crimson red, that now stained his light blue shirt and brown pants. He reached out slowly to touch the brunette shoulder, pleading. "Liet, I promise, I'll like, make this up.. I'm totally sorry.." As soon as Feliks hand made contact with the brunette's shoulder, he immediately jerked it away and jerk himself towards Feliks, clutching a small girl, who was bleeding violently in his arms.

"**YOU DID THIS!**" The brunette roared, now showing his cream-like skin toned face, streaked with tears. Once Feliks saw the the girl, one hand clutched his stomach, the other went to his mouth and he fell to his knees. He was going to be sick, no doubt. He had seen people die. Men, women, and children. He had seen them all at war. But this was different. This was one of__Liet's__people he had killed. Oh, not with his own hands, but _oh god_.

"T-Toris.." he muttered softly. Toris then softly released the little girl he was clutching in his arms and moved her to the side. He stood up and pulled out a gun from his side, cocked it and pointed it at Feliks' head. Hearing that dreadful noise, Feliks' head jerked upwards to see the gun, and Toris' tear stained faced scowling. His usually blue and gentle eyes now looked full of dread, hate, anger and sadness.

"Leave Feliks. Now. Before I realize why I haven't shot you yet..." He hissed violently."I don't want to see your face again." He spat. The definitely wasn't the same.

"But Liet-"

"**NOW POLAND! NOW!**" He roared. Feliks then scrambled to his feet and ran. He ran from Toris; he ran from the truth; but what he was running from the most was the heartbreaking moment that had happened. The moment that Toris had said what he had. He didn't know why he was running from it. He would have rather been shot than to hear and see everything that had happened. And seeing his closest friend with all that anger, sorrow and despair. It was killing him.. As soon as He had got a distance's away he fell to his knees and sobbed. He let out the emotion he had tried so desperately to hold in, but now it all came spilling out. He wanted to **die**. Yes, the actually, cross-dressing, happy Feliks wanted to **die **for once in his life. He looked into his pocket.. He felt a capsule in it. He pulled it out. "Ibuprofen" It read. It was the medicine he was going to give to Toris..The pain relievers.. But this was before he had known everything had happened.. He opened it, poured almost a handful of pills, swallowed, and shuddered as he laid down onto the cold concrete ground.

__"Liet.."__

__"Yeah?"__

__"Don't ever leave me... Promise?"__

__**"I Promise..."**__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****The song that inspired this was Mystery of You by RED and the picture is right here on . I don't own Hetalia, RED or anything. Not even the idea of this fan-fiction. I just though it would be nice to write about this since the strip made me cry a bit and it was just so touching.

Strip/picture: /d2koo9q

Song: .com/watch?v=Um0qstzRTqE

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
